Will You
by Kipz
Summary: Naruto is starting a new school. After his older sister, Kyuubi, got expelled by a different school. What will Naruto do after he meets a popular, rich, and horny bastard? SasuXNaru/ KyuuXAmi -my made up couple-/ SaiXSui/ DeiXTobi/HIATUS
1. A new home

**I do not own Naruto, because if I did I would be in the show and there would be lots of sasunaru sex...**

**Summary: Naruto starts a new school, after his older sister, Kyuubi, got expelled again from a different school. What will this new school be like after he meets a popular, rich, and horny bastard? SasuNaru**

**I was thinking about Kyuubi and what he would look like as a girl. I imagined him/her up and decided to make a story. I've got it all planned out!**

--

"I'm so glad that I adopted you kids! I've always wanted children!"

Kyuubi and Naruto sat down at the dinner table with their new parent, Iruka. This was their tenth foster home. This one probably being the best, out of all the other shit holes...

"Oh, Kyuubi, could you please pass the rolls?" Iruka asked politely while smiling brightly. Kyuubi cringed at his happiness.

"Uhh, sure, here..."

Kyuubi was possibly the meanest, rudest, most badass, and most tough girl in the whole goddamn universe. If she just flicked you once, then you'd probably die...today she was wearing a tight grey shirt where the sleeves were ripped, a studded belt buckle, jeans which were ripped to be capris, black combat boots, and red wrist bands. red was Kyuubi's favorite color. She had 8 peircings. Three peircings on one ear, three more on the other. One peircing on one of her nostrils, and a lip peircing.

Naruto, Kyuubi's little brother, was wearing an orange t-shirt with a red swirl on it, baggy jeans, and orange converse. A very simple outfit, except for the fact that his jeans said "smexay" smack down on his bottom (butt) part of the jeans. Kyuubi bought the jeans for him.

"Oh, you're just gonna LOVE the school here! Its known to be one of the best in the state! They have the best teachers! Except for a few bad kids, but oh well."

Kyuubi smiled at the "a few bad kids" part.

'probably_ some people i'll be hanging out with...'_

"Oi Kit, You ok? You've barely touched your spaghetti." Kit was Naruto's nickname from Kyuubi.

"Eh? Oh, yeah, i'm fine..."

Kyuubi just shrugged and continued eating.

A few hours passed, Iruka had already cleaned up their plates and sent them to bed.

Kyuubi and Naruto shared a big bed, despite how much Iruka suggested Kyuubi have her own room, Kyuubi demanded to share a room with Naruto.

"Psst, Kyuubi, you awake?"

Kyuubi mumbled something and turned over to face Naruto.

"I am now, What'cha want, Kit?"

"Are you scared of starting a new school? I sort of am."

Kyuubi sighed and patted Naruto's soft head.

"Nah, when I was young I was, not anymore...besides, would someone like me be scared of a bunch of prissy, rich bitches?"

Naruto laughed quietly "hehe, I guess not.."

"Besides, You've got nothing to be afraid about. If anyone bothers you, just come to me and i'll kick their ass, ok?" She ruffled his hair.

"Now sleep. We have school tomorrow. You'll be going to the freshman side of the school."

Naruto smiled a little "Thanks sis..." he snuggled into her back

"yeah, your welcome..." she smiled gently before she fell alseep.

--

Yay! next chapter they'll be going to the school, who will they meet? No one knows except for me!

REVIEWS AND COOKIES PLEASE!!


	2. A new school

**Since it seems like people are starting to like this story, I might make more chapters then I planned.**

**Here are the character ages:**

**Naruto: 14**

**Sasuke: 15**

**Kyuubi: 17**

**Pein: 19 (got held back)**

**Deidara: 18**

**Sasori: 17**

**Everyone else is either 18, 17, 19, or 15 or 14...(like all of the people that seem older would be 18, 17, or 19 like temari and kankurou (sorry if i spelled his name wrong, fangirls :P)) (but people like Tenten and neji would be like 15 or 14, got it? good.)**

**--**

"You kids be good on the first day!"

Iruka drove off in his hummer (A/N i can't think of a different rich people car...) Leaving Kyuubi and Naruto standing alone.

Kyuubi started to walk towards the building, but Naruto just stood looking down at his feet.

"Oi Kit, Stop staring at your converse and follow..."

Naruto sighed and followed after Kyuubi

Not long after, they were close to the building, it was very tall, it was made of red bricks and at the top of the building a sign said: '_welcome back students! have a fun year learning!'_

Kyuubi just stared and sighed.

"Hopefully a better start for me..."

Suddenly a kid with red triangle marks walked up to them.

"Sup, I'm Kiba! You guys new?"

And just like that, by this weird kids happiness, Naruto's shyness almost vanished immediately, and he smiled a wide grin.

"Yeah, we are new! Hi, I'm Naruto! This is my big sister Kyuubi."

"Cool, hey you should meet Gaara!"

Kiba pulled Naruto away and they dissapeared into another crowd of people.

_'pfft, he sure as hell makes friends easily...'_

Kyuubi turned and walked away, walking through a huge crowd of people.

'**_DISPAND, DAMNIT!! DISPAND!!_**'

She finally made it through, took about 4 minutes. She decided to find a nice place to sit and start drawing something...

'_that tree looks awfully nice...'_

(A/N By the way, today Kyuubi is wearing her black combat boots, a simple red t-shirt that had a few black swirl line designs and the sleeves are ripped off, and shes wearing long jeans that have some holes in them, a black wristband that says "eat me", and a a long fish net under her shirt where the sleeves stop near her elbow. And she has those peircings again...OH! and her studded belt)

Kyuubi sat under a big tree and took out her CD player and sketchbook. in there she had pictures starting from when she was 13 years old.

When she got bored, she'd usually draw whatever came to mind. Like, she thought about food, she'd draw pizza. right now she was continuing her drawing of a fox, possibly one of her best drawings yet. Here she was, drawing and listening to System Of A Down (A/N BEST BAND EVERRRRRRRRR I LOVE THEM WITH ALL MY HEART!! IF YOU'VE HEARD OF THEM, TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE SONG)

After awhile she saw a shadow looking down at her. Right now she was calm (which is very, _VERY_ rare), so she wasn't in the mood dealing with some kind of your everyday shit head...

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"I was gonna ask a hottie like you if you wanted to go on a da-"

This ass didn't get to finish, since Kyuubi's fist collided with his face...um, can you say ow?

The guy's friends started to circle around his body, trying to help him up. All of them wearing sports jackets.

_'pfft, jocks. The worst...'_ Kyuubi walked away.

Not long after that, The bell rang and everyone went inside.

Kyuubi, not bothering to find a locker, just decided to head to class.

_'lets see...first class is, chemistry? goddamnit...'_

She headed to room 245, the sign said "Hatake Kakashi: Chemistry"

Kyuubi Mumbled

"_fucking fabulous..."_

Kyuubi walked in and took a seat in a stool next to a kid with blonde hair that was covering one of his eyes and was in a pony tail.

(A/N i forgot to describe Kyuubi's face. She has red hair thats up in a pony tail with side bangs, she has red eyes, and paleish skin. And remember, she didn't go to her locker, so she stil has her bookbag, which doesn't have much in it except for a few pens and pencils and her CD player and sketchbook.)

The blonde kid turned to face her and smirked.

"Hey, I'm deidara, who are you?"

Kyuubi just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Kyuubi..."

"Cool! You should meet the other guys."

"...Whatever..."

A guy with Shiny black hair, a tan, and a huge smile burst (yes, when i say burst, i mean HE BURST in the room! Like exploded...) in the room!

"HELLO STUDENTS!! I AM GAI-SENSEI!! I WILL BE YOUR CHEMISTRY TEACHER THIS YEAR!!"

A few kids moaned in dissapointment. Apparently hoping that they would've gotten a better teacher.

While Gai-sensei was rambling on about something being youthful, Deidara whispered to Kyuubi

"Meet me after class and i'll take you to the guys!"

"Fine..."

-- Meanwhile, back to Naruto

Naruto was in math class with his teacher Asuma-sensei. He was sitting with Kiba and the other kid Gaara.

The bell rang

"Ok kids, i'll let you off today but there will be homework tomorrow!"

The kids grumbled and left.

"Sooo," Kiba asked "what do you guys have next?"

"Lunch"

"Lunch"

"Awesome! we all have lunch!"

Naruto bumped into some pink haired girl. She pushed him.

"Out of the way, stupid!"

"Oh, sorry..."

"Well, you should be! Don't you know who i am?!"

Kyuubi happened to be walking by and stopped deidara.

"Huh? What?"

"That's my brother...I want to see whats up..."

She walked into the crowd of people while dragging Deidara along.

"S-sorry, who are you?"

The pink haired girl sighed

"I'm Sakura Haruno! From Haruno Music Industries? My dad's a music producer! Who the hell are you, blondie?"

"I'm Naruto..."

"Tch, whatever, i have no time for you, goodbye."

She snapped her fingers and a group of girls followed her.

Kyuubi walked up to Naruto

"What the hell just happened?"

"I just bumped into her and she got mad..."

"Yeah, well, I have lunch, Deidara, what do you have?"

"Lunch. Everyone in freshman and Senior have lunch together. you can eat and sit outside, or just not eat and talk to your friends."

"Kay, Naruto, I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

"Ok..."

"Ok, see ya..."

And Naruto and Kyuubi turned away from each other

--

Next chapter naruto will meet another someone. And will Kyuubi make some new friends?

REVIEWS AND COOKIES PLEASE! MAYBE A FEW CUPCAKES...


	3. New friends

**I don't think i did very well in ch. 2...i could've done better. I'm just trying to make this as long as I can. so yeah, sasuke will come into the picture IN THIS CHAPTER. so be prepared, fans!**

**uh...what else?...i think thats it...**

**--**

"what the hell is THIS?"

"Oh, sweetie, thats sirdumdoodleoodlesofnoodles casserole!" Said the sweet, tiny old cafeteria worker.

Kyuubi took another glance at the...what seemed to be rotten noodles...seriously, is this lady so OLD that she can't even tell the difference from good food to bad food?

"And i got all the ingredients from last july! But the experation date said that they would be ok until 3002!"

The old lady showed her the experation dates. Not 3002. It was 2003...

"well, looks like i'm not eating."

Kyuubi grabbed a soda, paid for it, then walked outside.

Kyuubi was all alone. God knows where Deidara and naruto went. She had just realized something at that exact moment. They were both blonde. And somewhat completely stupid. Now, was the "all blondes are stupid" thing REALLY a superstition? Or, was it true?

Kyuubi thought it was true.

She sat down on a bench, opened her soda, and was about to take a sip, until...

"KYUUBI!!"

From shock, Kyuubi crushed the soda can and the soda went flying to someones homework.

Too bad for them, ne?

"OK, THAT SODA COST ME TWO DOLLARS DAMNIT. WHOEVER THE FU-!"

Kyuubi immediately shut up when she was staring in the face of a realllllly good looking guy...Black hair in a long ponytail, a light tan, and lines going down his nose area.

"Um...hey-"

"Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi turned away from the face to get a look at deidara. he was with some people. Some very mean looking people...

"I'm sorry, I had to send Itachi over there to get your attention! As you can tell i'm being hugged."

Deidara was right, he was being hugged. By some red head kid with eyelashes...

Now, Itachi here was just as stunned. He had never, in his life, seen a girl THIS hot. he didn't get a good look at her before, because her face was tilted down a little.

Kyuubi, never being that shy, ever, rushed over to Deidara while blushing like crazy.

And that gave itachi a chance to get a good look at her ass. can someone say _juicy?_ (**A/N** ok, for me, typing that was a tad weird.)

(moving on to naruto...)

--

Naruto was sitting outside somewhere with Kiba and his friends. Kiba had alot of friends, according to naruto. He had 4 guys as friends, and 3 girls.

Shikamaru, chouji, Gaara, and Shino were the 4 guys.

Ino, Hinata, and Aya were the three girls.

Rin was very random...and sometimes hyper...

Hey, it was naruto's lucky day. He got to hear Aya's horrible singing. That's rare on a monday.

"YOOOO I'LL TELL YA WHAT I WANT, WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT-"

"SHUT UPPPP!!"

"Hey Shikamaru...guess what i'm thinking of, and this time it's NOT a kitty!"

"...is it a kitty?"

"AH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Aya screamed this while clutching the sides of her head.

"sigh troublesome..."

You see, Aya wasn't stupid. Of course not. She was just FUN.

"Hmmm...lets see...i have an idea...!"

"Greaaaaat, does it involve me getting hurt AGAIN?" Kiba questioned. Not in the mood for more titty twisters with real twisters.

"Nope! Just involves mr. chicken-ass-brain over there. AND NARUTO ASKING HIM OUT."

"Eh!? No way!"

"come on! YOU'VE BEEN GAWKING AT HIM ALL FRICKEN LUNCH PERIOD. Now go and walk past him. GET HIS ATTENTION DAMNIT!!"

"No..."

Now lets see, Gaara didn't talk because, well, he was planning Sasuke's death. Chouji was eating. And shino, well, isn't social. Naruto was almost convinced that Shino was a vampire.

"GO."

"no."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"yes!"

"OK NARUTO, GO AND WALK PAST HIM."

"FINE!"

While Aya was busy with her victory dance, Naruto walked passed the Raven haired kid. He got a better look at him. This 'Sasuke' had porcelian skin, black pools for eyes, His hair had a light shade of blue in it. Over all, he was sexy! (A/N SEXY MAAAAN SEXY MAAAAN. That was from fat bastard in austin powers. he calls himself 'dead sexeh man')

The raven blocked out the fangirl chatting for a second and gasped when he saw sky blue eyes lock with his own. This kid had Golden hair, yes GOLD. whisker marks, a tan, and blue eyes that could put anything the color blue to shame. This kid was dead sexy.

Naruto, turning away while blushing, rushed to the bathroom. Sasuke decided to follow.

--

Naruto splashed water on his face then rubbed it off with a paper towel. How could he have acted so shy and scared like that? That Sasuke kid must've thought he was just anther stupid blonde and then forgotten about him. Besides, its not like someone that hot would be gay, right?

As he was about to walk out of the bathroom, he was stopped by a tall figure.

"Um, sor-"

Naruto stopped his sentence when he looked up to see the boy from earlier looking down at him.

"Uhhh...excuse me-"

Naruto was pulled into a stall.

--

DUN DUN DUUUN. what will happen next, If i get reviews then you'll know!

Review please!


	4. A new enemy

**I dedicate this to my one of my best friends. Paris. She's in the hospital, which really makes me upset. So since she loves sasunaru, this is for her!**

**--**

Kyuubi wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world...or UNIVERSE, for that matter.

Right now, she currently had one of Sakura's followers in a headlock, letting her new friends pull her hair or kick her or do something very,very mean.

This follower had thought it was smart enough to tell Kyuubi off. Boy, was this kid wrong.

Sakura was cheering Kyuubi on, never knowing that she was next.

Kyuubi had left to go to the bathroom, leaving this buisness to her new friend, Konan.

--

"Huh?! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Now now blondie, hush, you don't want to be heard, do you?"

"GET OFF!!"

Naruto used amazing strength and kicked Sasuke in his 'Family Jewels' **(1)**

Sasuke fell to his knees, clutching his 'area'.

"FUCK!"

Naruto ran out of the bathroom.

--

"Naruto?"

Naruto quickly turned to see Kyuubi walking out of the girls bathroom.

"Um..uh, hi"

"Why are you sweaty, panting, and blushing? Do you have a fever?"

Kyuubi walked over and placed the back of her hand on naruto's head.

"You're a little hot. Go see the nurse."

"Mm' kay"

Naruto flashed a bright smile and headed to the nurse's office (A/N you know, I always faked sick to get out of class D)

Kyuubi suddenly heard a groan in the boys bathroom.

--

Sasuke made a groan and headed towards the door.

_'fucking rat. kicked me in the balls. I think he shattered them...'_

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom to see only a girl. Much taller then him, looked to be about his brother's age, and she had striking red eyes with black outlining the color of red and a small black pupil in the middle. He had never seen anyone more frightening in his entire life.

"So, you tried to rape my little brother, right? You'll be lucky if I don't kill you today."

_Oh fuck._ SHE WAS THAT BLONDE KID'S SISTER?! **OH FUCK!**

**--**

Kyuubi cracked her knuckles, grabbed the boy's shirt, picked him up with amazing girly strength (A/N GIRLY MY ASS!), and slammed him into he lockers.

"Since I don't want to get kicked out for my brother's sake, I'll just let you off with a warning."

She pulled him back and slammed him against the lockers again, denting one (A/N HA! Who's girly now? Gaara: You're the one that wrote down 'girly strength'... Me: Good point.)

"YOU.STAY.AWAY.FROM.NARUTO."

And with that, Kyuubi let him go to the hard floor and she walked out a door close by.

'_Hn. So, his name's Naruto? This should be interesting.'_

--

Kyuubi grabbed a cigarette from the box, placed it between her lips, and lit it.

This was a normal thing for Kyuubi. She wasn't a heavy smoker, but she started smoking after one of the other foster kids showed her how. What was his name? She couldn't recall, she knows that the kid went to the same house with her and Naruto for a few years then he got adopted. Lucky fucking kid.

What she did remember is that the kid was really into peircings, he had alot on his ears. And then she remembered...

**NO**

She refused to remember that...

She didn't want to remember what happened to him. It hurt to remember.

That's why, whenever Kyuubi went from house to house, she refused to make friends. She only had Naruto.

Kyuubi hated people. But only certain types.

The reason Kyuubi had refused to make friends with anyone is because they all refused to be her friend. Sure, at one point she was nice, when her parents were still alive.

But all that was taken away from her. And for what reason? She did nothing wrong. Back then, she was a good kid.

Except for one thing.

She preferred girls.

Yes, she was a lesbian. All adult teachers thought that it was just a phase, she'd get over it.

Guess what? She never did.

There was a girl that was her girlfriend in middle school. Oh god, Kyuubi was young, but she KNEW when she was in love. She felt it.

But Kyuubi never saw her again after she moved away. Her love was gone.

Kyuubi can STILL taste her on her lips. Delicious.

--

i feel like a pervet :) yay for meh!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. I promise

**Yay! chapter 5! i'm dedicating this to my new friend on here HK Keiji. I don't know if we're exactly friends, but to me it feels like it. plus he's really encouraging :D even if we aren't considered "friends", he's a good person and an amazing author :D so here's to you, Keji!**

**--**

_'let's seeee...gym: last period of the day'_

Kyuubi and Naruto hated sports. Though they were both extremely good in sports, they hated them.

"Let's see Kit, you're in the freshman class...which is in the same gym room as the seniors."

"Yippee..."

"Oh, and by the way idiot, I want some answers when we get home."

"What for?"

"You know what. When someone tries to rape you, you come and tell me. Don't lie."

"...ok...sorry."

"Yeah, whatever."

--

"Hello. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I will be the gym teacher for the boys."

"I'm Anko and I will be the gym teacher for the girls!" (A/N I don't know her last name Dx)

Deidara raised a hand.

"I thought that you were the chemistry teacher, Kakashi-sensei."

"That's from when I taught Juniors. They switched me to the senior and freshman gym teacher."

Kyuubi wanted to be annoying...

"Why?"

"Because I beat Gai at almost everything."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"Why?"

"They didn't have that major in college."

"That makes no sense!"

"Good for you. Ok, well, we'll show you all your locker rooms, and then you can do whatever you want."

Luckily Kyuubi had Konan with her. Thank god.

"Ok girls! I'll assign (A/N sorry if I spelt it wrong.) you all your lockers."

"I don't use lockers."

Everyone turned to Kyuubi

"AHAHAHA! OH MY GAWD! WHAT A TRASH BAG!"

Sakura shouted and every other girl except Konan laughed.

Kyuubi got annoyed and pushed Sakura out of her way onto the floor.

"Ok, well, anyways Anko-sensei, I don't use a locker."

"Mm'kay. Then you're allowed to go wait on the bleachers again."

--

"Ok, guys. Those are your lockers. You can all wait outside."

Sasuke was hiding in the depths of a locker section. Just waiting for that beautiful blonde to pass him.

Deidara?

No, you blithering idiot (A/N no offense). Naruto. Though Deidara IS very pretty!

--

Naruto was quickly grabbed when he passed a section of lockers.

"H-HEY! GET OFF!"

"What a generous offer, but no deal. I'll have my way with you before that pesky sister of yours gets in the way."

"HELP! KYUUBI! KYUU-MMPH!!"

Sasuke forced his mouth onto Naruto's to shut him up. He soon released and Naruto was panting softly.

"Shut up, dobe. Don't ruin my fun."

"G-GO TO HELL, YOU BASTARD!"

"Maybe I will. But first, let me have my fun."

Sasuke latched his mouth onto Naruto's neck. He put both hands up Naruto shirt and ran his hands all over his perfectly tan body.

Naruto was moaning softly.

_'That's right, dobe. Moan for me._'

Sasuke smirked around Naruto's neck. He lightly sucked and nibbled on some parts, before biting on a spot. Making Naruto scream and have his eyes tear up.

"Now dobe, don't cry."

"I don't even know you! Get off! P-please stop!"

Sasuke felt the smallest feeling of guilt enter his when he actually started _begging_ him to stop. True, this **was** rape. Sort of.

Sasuke stared down at him for a few moments, then released him from his grasp.

Naruto quickly ran.

--

Kyuubi was getting worried. She was currently fiddling with her pencil because Naruto didn't come out of the boy's locker room yet, neither did that Uchiha kid.

_'this will end badly.'_

Suddenly Naruto came running out with his face in his hands, crying.

He ran to the bathroom.

"Naruto!"

Kyuubi ran after him.

--

"He WHAT?!"

"H-he tried to r-rape me a-again..."

Naruto dried his tear stained face and sniffled

Kyuubi grabbed his face and made him look at her straight in the eyes.

"No one will ever hurt you again. I promise you that."

Naruto smiled up at her. Though she knew it was fake, She smiled a small smile back down at him.

"Class is almost over so you just go get your stuff. I'll meet you."

"O-ok. Thanks Kyuubi."

"No problem, Kit."

Naruto walked out.

Kyuubi stared into a mirror for a little while before she punched it, shattering it and making a bloody mess.

She stared down at her blood covered hand. She smiled.

"I promise..."

--

**Now THIS is my favorite chapter :3 I think I did a fairly good job, unlike the other ones. of course it HAD to be good for HK Keiji :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. I can't think of a chapter title

****

Now, first of all, I have some people to thank.

**I thank HK Keiji, he drew my story a picture and therefore he is the greatest person ever (I'll post a link up on my profile). I thank all the people who review on this story, you all help motivate me :) I thank my friends, you all got me to love yaoi :D and I thank all the authors on , you all inspire me! Thank you lots, guys!**

**NOW, STORY TIME, BETCHES!!**

**--**

"Hi kids! How was school?"

Kyuubi mumbled "Fan-fucking-tastic"

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said it was the best time of my life..."

"Well, that's good! That shows how interested you are in learning!"

She mumbled again

"Yup, lets go with that..."

--

"Naruto, are you ok? You've been awfully quiet."

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I'm fine."

"Since when do you say YES? You always say yeah, or dude, or 'i'm totally cool'"

"That was when I was five! And you know that!"

"That doesn't mean that your brain developed along with your body."

"Children, PLEASE! This is a civilized dinner!"

Kyuubi smirked

"Not when my crazy ass is sittin' here."

"No cursing at the table! No cursing AT ALL, in general!"

"Yup, sure, whatever."

"You go to your room right now, missy! No dinner!"

Kyuubi slammed her fork on the shiny wooden table, leaving a big scratch on it in the process.

Iruka gasped

"My grandmother's table! YOU ARE GROUNDED, MISSY!"

"Yeah, ok, whatever."

Kyuubi slammed the bedroom door shut.

--

Naruto walked up to the bedroom while a half drunk, sleepy Iruka was on the couch.

"hic DAMN KID!"

"Naruto just continued walking upstairs to the bedroom with a plate in hand and some water.

He opened the door to see Kyuubi smoking and drawing.

sigh

"I thought you were gonna stop..."

"yeah, well, my life is too damn stressful to make a promise like that."

"Well, Iruka's on the couch, drunk, again. No thanks to you."

"I try."

...

An awkward silence between them for a few moments

"Well, I brought you some dinner."

Kyuubi smiled

"Thank's Kit."

Naruto set it down on the night stand.

"hey, Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me if the tail on this fox looks good? I'm almost done."

"...It looks good, Kyuubi" He smiled

She smiled a small smile back at him.

"Listen..."

Naruto turned to face her

"Don't...hate that kid..."

"I-I don't hate him."

"Because you remember the last time that happened with the other family."

"Y-yeah.."

Those fucking people did unforgivable things. We'll leave it at that.

"Ok, well, lets go to bed..."

"Ok...'night Kyuubi"

"mmhm. 'Night"

They fell asleep.

* * *

THE END...

...

...

WAIT! ARE YOU CRYING?! I WAS KIDDING I SWEAR! THAT'S TOO SHORT TO BE THE END.

Moving on...

* * *

Iruka had a huge hangover.

"Ugh...s-sorry Kyuubi"

"Yeah, sure."

Iruka was mad at himself.

"A-anyways, bye kids..."

No response. They just left.

"Okay, so, will you talk to the kid?"

"Yeah, i'll try..."

"Ok, see ya."

She walked to the senior kid section

* * *

"And then I was like, and then she was like, and then he was like, NO WAY!"

"Oh my gosh! Seriously!?"

"Seriously!"

"OH MY GOD, THATS LIKE, TOTALLY NO WAY!" (A/N It's Legally Blonde all over again! FYI, that's a movie.)

"What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

"Mhm, sure." Obviously he wasn't paying attention. (A/N Hey, neither would I. I don't care much for Sakura and fangirls.)

"Anyways, he TOYALLY-"

"Um, hey..."

The popular kids all turned to the interrupter.

"Can't you see that i'm in the middle of a conversation, geek?"

Now, let's just say Kyuubi has super hearing...

"EXCUSE ME? Wanna say that again, whore?"

Where the hell did Kyuubi come from?

"Oh, I just called him a ge-"

PUNCH

Right in the face...

"Don't you EVER insult my family again!"

She turned to Naruto and smiled

"Bye Naruto!"

"Um...eh...bye.."

"Naruto..?"

Naruto turned to see the raven (A/N a.k.a Sasuke)

"Oh! Yeah, I need to talk to you."

He dragged him to another outside part of the building by his sleeve.

"Ok, listen. Now, I know that you practically almost raped me yesterday, but, I want to try and be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"What? Shocked that someone as nice as me would want to be your friend?"

"Um, yes, actually..."

"Ok, well, as you know, My name is Naruto (A/N FISHCAKE!!), and what is your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke (A/N In Japan, they say the last name first and the first name last.)"

"That's a very nice name, now, first of all, I'm gay, second of all, no raping please, and third of all-"

Sasuke shut him up with a kiss.

"You talk alot, dobe."

Surprisingly, that kiss had no effect on Naruto whatsoever.

* * *

YAAAAY Chapter six is finally done! Thank you for reading!

REVIEW PLEASE

pshyco


	7. Ami

****

umm...chappie 7...enjoy...i guess...

* * *

"Deidara...?"

"H-hi Kyuubi..."

"Why do you have bruises on you...?"

"I-I fell..."

"Riiiight. Tell me truth or else."

"I c-can't"

"Yes you can."

Deidara looked up to see Kyuubi's smiling face.

"You can always trust me"

_'She should smile more often_.'

He thought.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

Deidara leaned up to her ear.

"_Remember yesterday at school? When Sasori hugged me? And you know how I don't date him...?"_

Kyuubi nodded.

_"Well...I date Itachi...and Itachi saw...and-and he-"_

She cut him off.

"He hit you..."

"yes..."

Kyuubi could see Itachi. He was watching them talk. She glared at him.

"I'll be right back."

Kyuubi's hands on the backpack strap tightened. _No one_ hurts her friends. Not even her friend's boyfriends.

"Uchiha."

He turned his head to look at her. Only his face connected with a fist. Sending him flying a few feet then hitting the trunk of a tree.

Kyuubi's work here was done.

Kyuubi walked back to Deidara.

"You can stay over my house, if you like."

"O-okay. Thank you Kyuubi."

She smirked.

"No prob."

* * *

"Mm...Sasuke."

Sasuke was having an extreme make out session with Naruto at the moment.

(A/N Now, I know what you're thinking, this is too fast. Well TOO BAD. I'm impatient.)

Sasuke broke the kiss and whispered against his lips.

"_Naruto..."_ (A/N WOO. HE HAS THE SEX IN HIS VOICE. AKA he is somewhat horny.)

"We h-have to stop."

"Why?"

"Because you've been caught."

Both boys turned their heads to see Kyuubi, with arms crossed.

Now Sasuke didn't know this, but when she does that, it's running time.

"I need to talk to Sasuke."

"For what?"

"It's about that shithead brother of yours."

Sasuke got mad.

"Don't talk about Aniki like that!"

"Well your 'Aniki' hurt my best friend. Now keep his ass away from Deidara."

Kyuubi left them alone.

"She's gone."

"Yeah, now where were we?"

The bell rang.

"Ugh!"

"Why?!"

"After school! You can come to my house and meet my 'dad'"

"Okay. See you at lunch."

"Bye"

They gave each other a quick peck on the lips and left.

* * *

"Now youthful class, I don't know anything about chemistry." (A/N I don't, so Gai-sensei doesn't)

"So?"

"So, I paid the principal to ring the bell earlier."

ring.

"OK, BYE CLASS."

* * *

"Hey, who's that?"

"Hm? Oh. That's Koji's ex girlfriend."

_'she's...beautiful...'_

Indeed she was. Her bleach blonde hair, her bangs, and she also had a side ponytail. She had startling light blue eyes, almost crystal. Overall, this girl was beautiful. (A/N She looks like the innocent anime girl. You know?)

"After they broke up, she had no more friends."

_'no friends?'_

"What's her name?"

"Ami Yukai (A/N I just thought of it.)"

Suddenly a girl went up to Ami and knocked her books down, making papers and books scatter everywhere.

"Slut!"

Everyone laughed except for Kyuubi, Deidara, and Ami.

Kyuubi rushed over to help Ami.

"Need help?"

* * *

"Need help?"

Ami looked up to see a lovely girl. (A/N damn straight. Kyuubi is a lovely girl.)

"U-um...yes."

"Heh. Shy?"

Ami looked up again.

"Um, yeah."

"No need. I just wanna help you out."

Ami was startled. After her and Koji broke up, her life has been hell.

"Uh, ok. Thank you."

Kyuubi smiled at her.

"No problem."

After a couple minutes they picked up everything.

"Th-thank you."

"Your welcome. By the way, who was that girl?"

"S-she was my old friend."

"Aw, just forget her. People who act cruel for no reason are trash."

"Yeah, I guess..."

They stood for awhile. Just staring into each other's eyes.

"U-um, would you like to hang out some time?" (A/N Ami asked that btw.)

"Yeah, that'd be fun. Maybe Saturday? We can get to know each other better."

"Yeah, after school?"

"Sure, we can head to the boardwalk."

"O-okay, see you then."

"Bye."

"Oh wait!"

Kyuubi turned around.

"I need your phone number!"

"Oh, yeah, um here."

Kyuubi scribbled something down on a piece of paper. Ami did the same.

They exchanged numbers.

"Bye."

"See ya."

They walked away from each other.

"Well, looks like you got yourself a date."

Kyuubi turned around to see a guy with spiky black hair, a basketball jersey, and green eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Koji Nagreboshi."

"Kyuubi Uzumaki. You're the one who made Ami's life hell?"

"Yeah, that bitch deserved it."

Kyuubi picked him you by his shirt.

"Don't you _ever_ call her that."

Kyuubi dropped him to the floor.

Deidara was still standing by, surprisingly.

"You still here?"

"Yeah, I figured I should, hm."

"Yeah, well, lets go to lunch."

* * *

Well, I liked this chapter. Hopefully you will too!. SEE YA NEXT TIME.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. PIRATE

**Deidara: CHAPTER 8, YEAH.**

**Meh: Dei! Get the hell out of here before I hit you with the yaoi paddle again!**

**Sasori: MARRY ME DEIDARA. HAVE MY PUPPETS (A.K.A children)**

**Mello: CHOCOLAAAAAAATE**

**Meh: Mello, this is a Naruto fanfic! NOT DEATH NOTE.**

**Yeah, a random moment. Usually characters from my favorite anime's have little parties in my head. That is what usually happens :D**

* * *

"Dad, this is Deidara."

"Oh, hello! How are you?"

"I'm fine, yeah."

"Dad, this is Sasuke."

"Hello to you too!"

"Hn."

Kyuubi hit him on the head.

"No 'hn'"

The rest of the drive was silent. (A/N Have you ever fallen into a christmas tree? I have! I got a cut on my arm, and it stung. So I put a band-aid on it! And then it sloooooowly got better.)

* * *

"So yeah, I was thinking of going on a double date with you guys."

"Why? Who are you going with?"

"This girl named Ami."

"Yeah, un. Kyuubi almost killed her ex boyfriend!"

"Well, not kill. Just beat him until he was on the verge of death."

"Oh...well yeah, I guess we could go on a double date."

They heard a knock on the front door.

Iruka yelled

"I'll get it!"

* * *

"Um, hello."

Iruka looked up to see a taller man, with spiky silver hair and a...mask covering half of his face. Wow, not something (A/N KAKASHI IS NOT A THING!) you see everyday (A/N LIES! Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura see him everyday!).

Iruka coud see the mask wrinkling up a bit, obviously the man was smiling (A/N Hey, he could be frowning!)

"Hello! I'm Kakashi-sexei (A/N HA! SEXEI. I made a funny!), I mean sensei. I'm Naruto's gym teacher. I'm here to discuss some things..."

"Oh, okay. Come inside."

Kakashi slowly stepped inside the house.

"You home is lovely."

"Thank you, it took forever to find new furniture."

"It must've. I have the same couch, it was always sold out when I tried to get it."

"Hm...You DO look familiar..."

"Well, I-"

"Dad, we're going...out...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Ah, nice to see you too, Kyuubi-san!"

"You let this pirate into our HOUSE?!"

"What?! Don't insult an adult, Kyuubi!"

"PFFT. Whatever. COME ON FATTIES, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE."

First Sasuke and Naruto came down, then Deidara came down with...braids?

"Umm...Why is your hair braided...?"

Naruto raised his hand

"I did it!"

"...Let's move out..."

"Bye kids! Be careful!"

All the kids walked outside and Kyuubi opened the garage.

Sasuke and Deidara gasped

(A/N NO TOUCHY MY DEI! HE'S MAH BIG BROTHER. AND I'M THE LITTLE SISTER THAT WILL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU MAKE HIM SAD (FUCK YOU ITACHI!) Itachi: You MADE me abuse him! Me: YEAH RIGHT (shifty eyes))

Well, wasn't Iruka the rich one?

(A/N i'm not a car freak so i'll just go with the names i know.)

One red Ferrari, a yellow Hummer, and 4 motorcycles.

WOW.

"Y-you-"

"-Are loaded?" (A/N with cash)

Kyuubi finished Deidara's sentence.

Naruto sat himself on the orange motorcycle. He spoke up.

"Why yes, we are!"

"You could be instantly popular if you rode all of this to school!"

"And you act like we want to be? We just want to be _accepted _in that god forsaken hell hole they call a school. (A/N My school is a hellhole...)"

Dei hopped in the ferrari.

"HEY ASSWIPE. That's MY car. So OUT."

Deidara felt slightly depressed, but got out without protest.

Deidara hopped into the oh so boring hummer.

Sasuke sat himself on a dark blue motorcycle.

"YOU."

"Me?'

"You take the tricycle."

Kyuubi pointed a fonger (A/N I meant finger but fonger is funny) to a pretty pink tricycle, with a horn, a barbie doll in the basket, and lots of pretty flower stickers!

"You've got to be kidding..."

"Yes, I am kidding, get your fatass on the motorcycle seat."

(TBC)

* * *

**Hm, this seemed short. Sorry. OH. and it seemed boring. sorry about that too.**

**TTYL**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	9. Gay bar

**CHAPTER 9**

**ANYWAYS, MOVING ALONG**

* * *

"Annnd, we're here."

Sasuke and Deidara stared wide eyed at building in front of them.

The sign read:

_'Spankie's Love Bar'_ (A/N Now that is not to be stereotypical. I seriously saw a gay bar with the exact name in my town, until it closed down...)

"What the hell are we doing here?"

"We're gonna see my friends."

Deidara shrugged and followed in. When he was with Itachi they went to plenty of gay bars, so this wasn't very nerve-racking.

Naruto was about to follow but was suddenly pulled back by soft, pale hands. (A/N soooooooft X3 ehehehe...i guess i ruined the moment there. was there even a moment?)

"Don't go in."

Naruto frowned at Sasuke.

"Why not?"

"You don't plan on getting laid, so don't go in."

"Bars aren't for getting laid...well, some are, but I just want you to see my friends, too."

Sasuke furrowed his eyeborws a bit, thinking.

"Pleeeeease?" Naruto asked in a cute little voice, adding a cute little pout to go with it.

"...Fine. But NO DRINKING."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on!"

He dragged Sasuke into the small building.

* * *

Kyuubi looked around, frowning a bit when she couldn't find her friends anywhere.

"Are you sure they're here, yeah?"

"Yeah, they said they would."

"Looking for us?

Kyuubi stiffened a bit, before smirking and relaxing.

"Why yes, Rin-_chan_"

"For the last time stop calling me that!"

"Not until you stop acting like a girl"

"I am a man, damnit!"

Kyuubi turned around and smirked at him

But then she looked down at a fragile looking, small boy who looked absolutely adorable.

"Oh, Kyuubi, this is my boyfriend. Kenshin, but we call him Shin because Kenshin's too long of a name."

"Or you're brain is too small so you use Shin so it's easier to remember."

Kenshin giggled a little.

"Anyways, this is Deidara. My friend."

Dei waved at him, and smiled.

"Hi there! Nice to meet you!"

"Here's your water, Rin-sempai!"

The man who interrupted looked a bit strange. He wore and Orange swirly mask with only one eye hole which was on the right side, had spiky black hair, wore fingerless black gloves and black sneakers, wore black pants, and wore a red and black tank top, showing some of his muscles. But he was kind of skinny.

Deidara exact thoughts at that very moment: '_TOBI?!'_

"Deidara? Helloooo?" Kyuubi asked a dazed deidara who had a red face. When Deidara didn't respond, she flicked him on his head.

"Ow!! The fuck, Kyuubi!?"

"Welcome back! Anyways, as I was saying, Tobi, this is Deidara. Deidara, this is Tobi."

"Hello Deidara-sempai!"

"Hello...Tobi..."

"Eh? You know him, Tobi?" A confused Rin asked a hyper-active Tobi.

"Mhm! Me and him met each other at that 'Akatsuki' concert a few months back!"

"Idiot! You spilled you beer on me!"

"And you punched me in the face! I had to get a new mask!"

"SHUT. THE HELL. UP." Kyuubi shouted over the loud music.

"Yes, well, anyways, are you guys here to watch my band?"

"You're preforming tonight?"

"Yeah. Did you bring you're brother?"

"Well, yeah, he was with us a minute ago- OH MY GOD!!" Kyuubi screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Now, Naruto got drunk.

Very drunk.

Sasuke left him alone to sit at the bar so that he could use the bathroom. Not even 3 minutes later, he got hammered. 2 minutes later he was rambling on about cows, and how they steal his ramen. 2 seconds later he starts crying. 4 minutes later he starts singing. And now, 1 second later, he is dancing on a table with a crowd of gay men watching and drooling. Oh, and did i mention that his shirt is gone somewhere in the crowd of on-lookers?

Oh! here comes Kyuubi now! completely fuming and about to hit the person responsible coughSASUKEcough.

TBC...

* * *

****

Ahhh yes. And I will leave you all there. Because it's 10 pm at night and i have to wake up early. GOODNIGHT.

Reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	10. HIATUS

A/N: Sorry guys. No chapter 10. This story is on hiatus until further notice.

From,

Mudkipz


End file.
